masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Iyra Aldonia
|ethnicity= |homeworld= |eras=*The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2191 CE |died= |gender=Feminine |height=162.26 centimeters (5.4 Ft) |weight=42 Kg (103 Lbs) |skin= Teal-Blue |eyes=Blue |hair= |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= |specializations= |talents= |powers=*Singularity *Lift *Stasis *Barrier |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *Shadow Broker Agency |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Shadow Broker Agent |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Iyra Aldonia was an Asari Commando, Shadow Broker agent, and adept. She is one of the main protagonist of Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds. Iyra is also the daughter of Liara T'Soni, and Vincent Shepard. Iyra was born on , her mother's homeworld, the last child of Liara and Vincent. Unlike her two older sisters, she chose to aid her mother in her operations as the Shadow Broker, and adopted the last name Aldonia to conceal her relationship to Liara. She spent the first 25 years of her life training at her mother's mansion and base of operations on . She had a close relationship with her father and mother, but was distant from her sisters, Rhihanna T'Soni, and Dia T'Soni. At the age of 25 she began to work with her mother, mostly as an assistant. After her father passed away in 2247, Iyra began to mourn, and found herself wanting to live an adventurous life like Shepard did, to honor his memory. She eventually convinced her mother to make her a field operative. Iyra relocated to , and began attending the University of Cyone, working as a security officer simultaneously. During the 15 years she spent there, Iyra had a show down with the over a crime ring. She was forced to let the Blue Sun leader, Jaesa T'Pian escape in order to disarm the bombs the mercenaries armed, saving thousands of life. After this, Iyra returned to Thessia, and began working for her mother as a field agent. However, Liara did assign Iyra her own guard unit, led by Orian Burrugh. Eventually, the team traveled to , in search for Conscript-17, a Cerberus project that had escaped, and discovered 17 to be a human named Taylor McClellan. They managed to convince Taylor to join them, and escaped the station, despite the Dark Space Mercenary Company attempt to capture 17, for Cerberus. She then took Taylor, his friend Sykes Wiam, and Mourin to one her mother's many compounds, Saybolt Falls, on . There she revealed the nature of their operation, they were hunting Cerberus, and Taylor at one point in time was apart of Cerberus. Liara informed her she wanted Taylor placed in charge of Iyra's team as well, and the group set out for Koutor, to find a ship, and a pilot. Biography Early Life Iyra was the third and final child of Liara T'Soni, and Vincent Shepard, and thus, she was always the baby of the family. Growing up their was always tension between her and her older sisters. Liara often spent more time with Iyra than the other kids, this was because Liara intended for Iyra to some day replace her as the Shadow Broker. The three siblings occasionally had their moments of peace together, when ever their father spent time with them. Shepard somehow always made the children forget about the tension between each other. She also developed a close relationship with EDI. The Shadow Broker's Daughter In 2204 CE, Dia and Rhihanna were sent off to join the Thessia University, pursuing careers in history and science. Iyra stayed with her mother, and was now becoming more and more involved in her mothers work. At first, Shepard didn't approve of his daughters involvement in Liara's profession, how ever, he soon came to realize that Liara's love for Iyra would always keep her on the right track, and away from corruption if Iyra remained with her. For the first several years of her training, Iyra operated as, an assistant to her mother. She began learning the ropes of her mother's occupation, along with receiving an education from Liara, arguably of higher quality than most Asari universities. She trained her biotics everyday as well, learned self defensive and occasionally trained with firearms. She learned decryption and hacking skills, along with how to decipher coded messages, and trace sources. Her parents both tried to instill good morals in Iyra. Because of this however, Iyra grew up secluded, often focusing on educating herself in every aspect of her occupation rather than making anytime for her social life. She believed that most connections outside of her family might jeopardize her mother. Shepard's Death In early 2247 CE, Vincent Shepard passed away at the age of 92. Considering the average life for humans had increased to 130, Shepard's death did raise suspensions for Iyra and Liara. After her fathers funeral, Iyra mourned with her family, and even bonded with her sisters again for a short time. In the months following Shepard's passing, the stress of that combined with Liara's profession led to a strain on Iyra and her mother's relationship. Iyra was becoming restless, she wanted to get off Thessia, and begin doing field work for Liara. She also feared her mother was becoming too consumed by her work, and Liara began berating her daughter, distancing the two. Several months later, Liara apologized to her daughter, revealing that she had become over burdened with Vincent's death, and had discovered he had been poisoned, he was murdered. Though Liara had no leads as to who committed the crime, she was searching, and Iyra, now infuriated, demanded that her mother make her a field agent. Iyra wished to discover the truth as to what happened to her father, and after much arguing, Liara finally agreed to her daughters demands. She soon enrolled Iyra at the Asari Biotic and Combat training center on . Iyra adopted the last name, Aldonia as well, to erase the obvious connection to her mother, and relocated out to Cyone. Becoming Aldonia Iyra spent the next 15 years on Cyone, training her combat skills, and even began attending the University of Cyone. She was the of the most talented students in her training academy, and even worked as a security officer for the Polos Security force. She was quickly promoted to an agent, a move that drew criticism from the force's veterans. Little did Iyra know, her mother had orchestrated her move through the organization, however, Iyra's skills she had acquired from Liara made her more than qualified for the job. As she sought to prove herself to her fellow officers on the security force, Iyra took many of Polos's deadliest crimes to investigate. In 2259 CE, while investigating a string of murders in the city's underground linked to the mercenaries. She secretly became involved with a key witness in one of the murders, human Jay Daughtry. She began seeing Jay at his home in the city, but she wasn't aware the Blue Suns had been tracking her. They assaulted the home, and kidnapped Iyra. When she awoke she found herself inside of the Blue Suns base in the city, an old underground power planet beneath he center of the Polos. The leader of the group, Jaesa T'Pian informed Iyra that Jay had been killed, he and all of the other victims where contacts of the Blue Suns who operated the city's Red Sand and slave ring. The Blue Suns intended to purge the ring and leave no evidence, and that Jaesa planned on killing Iyra to erase the last link to the Blue Suns. However, the mercenaries underestimated Iyra, and using her biotics she escaped. She attempted to chase down Jaesa, but the mercenaries armed several bombs in the plant, if she were to pursue Jaesa, the bombs would detonate and severely damage the city center, killing thousands. Iyra reluctantly elected to disarm the bombs. After disabling all the bombs, she contacted the Security force who moved in to investigate the power plant. They could find no signs of Jaesa, or Jay. Following the investigation, Iyra was recognized as a hero by the public, but she was temporarily suspended from duty for putting her life in jeopardy and forming a relationship with a key witness. She was ultimately offered her job back but denied the offer. She contacted her mother and attempted to see if she could dig up any information on Jaesa, unfortunately, they only found dead ends. Iyra returned back to Thessia, intent on assisting her mother's operations, on the field. Working the Field Liara held up her promise to Iyra, and granted her full access to her resources as a field agent. Liara did, however assign a team of agents to assist Iyra on the field, their main function though, was to serve as body guards for Iyra. The team was led by Orian Burrugh, and consisted of Attar Mourin, Vispis Tye, and Yavi Korren. At first, Iyra believed the guards would just restrict her, however through out the next few years the group proved to be a formidable team. The Search for Conscript-17 In early 2266 CE, Liara revealed to Iyra that she had finally discovered who was behind Shepard's murder, an old enemy, Cerberus. Though the organization had hid it's existence quite well, an anonymous source delivered information to Liara's agents on Cerberus. A year later, Liara learned of an operation Cerberus created, the PSI Program, and that Cerberus was hunting after an operative that escaped from the program, known as Conscript-17. Iyra and Liara soon discovered that Conscript-17 was originally being indoctrinated by the Organization, until a rouge agent freed him, but gave him a memory wipe and left him on . Liara decided to trust her daughter with the task of retrieving Conscript-17. After arriving on Omega, Iyra, Burrugh and his team made base inside of an old apartment complex on the station, and began searching for their target. They soon learned of a young who had been left on Omega almost four years ago, with no memory of his past life, and that he had become a member of the . Eventually, Iyra located the human at , and after inciting him in a conversation, he introduced himself as Taylor. Following a series of questions, Taylor who had become suspicious of Iyra left the bar. However, not before giving her enough information to confirm Iyra's belief that he was Conscript-17. She returned to their hideout to inform Burrugh and the rest of the team that she had found their objective. Several nights later, Mourin informed Iyra that the Talons were now searching for Conscript-17, as he had heard from the human's best friend, and Talon member, Sykes Wiam. Realizing they had to act quick to get Taylor off the station before he could be captured. She went directly to Aria T'Loak in an attempt to persuade ceasing the hunt for 17. After discovering that the Darkspace Mercenary Company had made a deal with Aria in exchange for Taylor, Iyra informed Aria that she was the daughter of her old friend Commander Shepard, and that the Darkspacer's had been employed by Cerberus. This information convinced Aria to pull her search for Taylor, and she urged Iyra to find him and get off Omega quickly. Iyra then rendezvoused with Mourin and Vispis, who retrieved the Turian Sykes, and swayed him to lead them to where Taylor was hiding. Sykes led the team to Doctor Quell Kyt's clinic in the lower wards. Once there, Iyra attempted to convince a reluctant Taylor, that she was their to help him get off the station, but they were interrupted by mercenaries that attacked the clinic. They managed to defeat the attackers, but Kyt was killed in the process. Taylor, seeing no other options, accepted Iyra's offer, and they began making their way to the hangar bays. After arriving at the hangar, they discovered Iyra's shuttle had been destroyed, and her pilot excecuted by Zach Morris, and a battle ensued with the Darkspacers. In the fighting, Vispis was killed, and Orian as well, though saving Iyra's life in the process. She was then taken hostage by Morris, who using her, forced Taylor, Sykes and Mourin to surrender. Morris announced he planned on killing the Turian and Krogan, capturing Taylor, and taking the Asari as his own. Before he could, Aria and a team of Talons attacked the mercenaries, allowing Iyra and the others to escape. Aria led them to a new shuttle, but once there, Taylor demanded that Sykes be allowed to leave with them, and Iyra, was forced to accept. Zach's men had followed the Talons and once again, a fight broke out, that resulted in the deaths of Talon Commander, Jaxon Moizeus, all of the Darkspacers, and Zach Morris. Iyra, Taylor, Sykes, and Mourin then boarded the shuttle and left the station. As they neared the Mass Relay, Iyra seeing the misery in Taylor attempted to comfort him, and in the process, revealed her association with the Shadow Broker Agency, and announced that they were heading for a base on . Creating a New Team After arriving on Virmire, to her mother's cliff side mansion-compound, Saybolt Falls, Iyra helped Taylor and Sykes adjust to their new home, showing them the basics of the base and informed them of their mission to track down Cerberus. About a week later, Iyra thanks to her mother's help discovered two persons of interest that could possibly help the team, pilot and smuggler Brandon Adams, and thief, Aelia Waed. Adams had owed a debt to crime lord, Baron Marco Verrasi on the planet Koutor, and was working as Verrasi's own personnel pilot. Aelia was the teams key to infiltrating Verrasi's compound and freeing the pilot along with his frigate the MSV Starhunter. Description Physical Description Iyra, like most Asari, is beautiful, with a very clear, teal-blue complexion, with freckle like marking underneath her eyes, and eyebrow like markings above her eyes. Her skin fades to a very light teal tint going across the top and back of her scalp. She has a very soft face, and a small nose, complimented by purple lips Iyra has light blue eyes. Many have referred to her as a "chip off the old block", due to her resemblance to her mother Liara. She is very lean, slender, and tone, weighing only 46 Kg, (103 Lbs). Personality Iyra possessed qualities similar to both her mother and father. Like Liara, she was fiery, smart, and had a short temper, coupled with intense emotions. Similar to her father however, she was brave and caring, with a paragon conscience just as Vincent did. But, because of her family heritage, she felt that many people respected her simply for that, and fought her hardest to give them reasons to value her for being her own person. In certain situations, this trait has giving many the impression that Iyra was a try-hard, or over confident. She was very adventurous, and bold to say the least, often getting in trouble because of this quality. On numerous incidents, her aggression and curiosity has placed her in the face of danger. This is why Taylor refers to her as a "typical damsel in distress". This has fed her need to prove Taylor wrong as well, at times, she has. Because of this, she is also easily pushed, manipulated and tricked into making decisions. Much like her father, Iyra had a great sense of humor, and enjoyed in her off time. She liked to drink, have fun, make friends, dance, and flirt, mostly with Taylor, but that slowly built with time. In her free time she enjoyed playing the piano, swimming, and spending time out doors. Relationships Taylor McClellan Equipment Iyra travels like most Asari Commandos, since she mostly relies on her biotics, her armament is rather light. Her primary weapon is the M-12 Locust, modified with ultra-light materials, a heat sink, and a recoil system. She also carries the Asari Acolyte pistol. Powers *Singularity *Lift *Stasis *Barrier Trivia *Iyra is based off multiple personalities. Gallery Category:Asari Category:Biotics Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:COSG Category:Shadow Broker